


Half Blood Princess

by Ada_Lovelaced, DeviantHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Black Girl Magic, Black Hermione Granger, Collaboration, Digital Art, F/M, Kid Fic, Snape is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/pseuds/DeviantHufflepuff
Summary: A slice of life with Severus and his daughter.
Relationships: Calliope Granger-Snape & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 24
Kudos: 147
Collections: Birthday Love!





	Half Blood Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



> TriDogMom made a comment on Ada Lovelaced's art for her fic, Changes, about loving Snape, which inspired this! Ada Lovelaced sketched it out and Deviant Hufflepuff brought it to life with her gorgeous words. Deviant Hufflepuff posted asking for ideas on the daughter's name, and TriDogMom commented without knowing. So, thanks for the inspiration in your own gift fic!
> 
> Happy Birthday TriDogMom!!!

“No! Nooooo! Mama let daddy do!”

Coming up from the potions lab, Severus was greeted to the sight of his queen and princess, struggling for dominance.

“Calliope, please. Your father is still working and if I don’t finish your hair you will be late for dance class. You don’t want that, do you?”

Watching his little girl pout at her mother made Severus laugh. He had spent the past 3 years working hard to learn how to manage his daughter’s hair. Unlike his own, it was coarse and wild, much like the personalities of both his girls. It had been difficult to swallow his pride, but the class for “black girl magic hair” had been a saving grace and now his daughter only liked it when he did his hair.

“Want daddy!” Calliope’s lip had begun to quiver, a tell-tale sign of an oncoming meltdown. Hermione could always handle the tears, but Severus never could. If that made him a pushover, he did not care.

“Are you giving mummy a hard time, princess?” he said, stepping into the room.

“Daddy!” A mess of pink tutu sprinted towards him and attached itself to his leg. “You do hair for class? Daddy does hair gooder than Mummy.”

“The word is ‘better’ baby. Yes, I will do your hair but I will need you to help me while I do it.”

Out of the corner of his eye Severus could see Hermione shaking her head fondly at him. He would get an earful for giving in so quickly tonight, but he knew a well placed kiss and scrape of his teeth could distract her from her tirade quite easily.

“Oh, I help!” His ballerina said, bouncing up and down on her little toes. “I do! I help daddy!”

“Why thank you, princess. I will need someone to read my potions quarterly to me, can you do that for me?”

Could his daughter read, yes. Could she read the many difficult words for potions ingredients, no. However, that did not stop her from making up information so she could play ‘plotions misses.’

“Yes Daddy!” Calliope grasped her father’s hand and pulled him to her ‘work desk’’ which, in truth was a life-sized Barbie vanity, a gift from auntie Pansy that earned Hermione’s biggest eye roll to date.

Severus pulled a stool behind her and summoned the combs and products he would need., he went to push his own hair behind his ear when his daughter stopped him.

“I do, Daddy! I fix!” She then proceeded to clip a bright pink bow into his hair. 

“Pwetty Daddy!”

He couldn’t scowl at his princess when she smiled at him like she was now, pearly white buck teeth and bright eyes, the color of rich chocolate. 

“Thank you, princess. Now get to reading, little potions mistress.”

Doing her hair was like second nature for him, so he could focus solely on his daughters reading.

“New manics have been found by mister longbutt.”

It took everything within him not to laugh. He had heard about Longbottom finding a new strain of mandrakes, but this information was so much more entertaining.

“When forgetting in the forest he finded the new plant. He… he... daddy what’s this?

“Try and sound it out, princess.” He looked forward to seeing how she would pronounce, ‘extrapolated.’ He should have corrected her, but he would only have a few more years of this adorable illiteracy, he refused to waste them.

“Ummm. Ex...tra...pole...eta! I did it!”

“Yes, you did. Daddy is very proud.” With a few final dabs of styling gel, Severus fixed his daughter’s edges, laying them flat to her skin in a curled pattern, just as he had been taught. He then summoned a tiara from her bedside table and placed it on her head.

“And now you are ready, my little princess.” Severus pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

“Love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, princess.” Severus smiled as he watched his daughter’s retreating frame. When she and Hermione were out of the house, Severus went to his office and pulled the memory of his time with Calliope out of his mind, duplicated it, and placed the memory in a glass vial. It was then placed on the shelf with all his other memories, all of his little girl.

One day, when he was old and gray he would be able to visit these precious moments and relive his time with a little princess who hadn’t yet learned to read.


End file.
